Finally Falling
by Azurai Wolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO FALLING. He appeared shocked to see a dog and black fox fighting, but when he spoke, Isabella felt like she would faint. "Padfoot!" he admonished. "What are you doing? Leave that poor fox alone!"
1. Prologue

Welcome one and all to 'Finally Falling' sequel to 'Falling'. As many of you probably remember, Falling followed the life of Isabella Byrom when she was mysterious pulled into the Marauder's Era. I shant give away too much. If you haven't read Falling, then you should do so before reading this! One with story!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Prologue_

Years had gone by so quickly.

She stared numbly out the window of the house as trick-or-treaters ran up and down the streets, yelling and talking happily. She had been without her love and their baby for what felt like an eternity. Every night she fell asleep alone, wondering about them and eventually finding herself lost in dreams and memories of her former life. The one thing she had retained from the magical world was her ability to transform into Nyte. The black fox that was her Animagus form. She could do no other magic besides that. She would often transform and go for a run through the Muggle parks during the night.

She had gotten a witnessing job, just to keep herself on her feet. The Healer training she had spent so long mastering was no help to her here in her own world. She knew how to deal with magical illnesses and how to heal damaged done by spells or Quidditch accidents. She didn't know much about normal Muggle illnesses.

She wanted to go for a run, but with all the kids in the streets, it was too risky. She would probably be grabbed as she made a run for the large park across the street.

She let herself think back to when she had first come back to this world. She had been frantic and had tried to make sense of what had occurred. Why had she come back to her world instead of dying? What was happening in the other world?

Her dreams of the Wizarding World weren't dreams. It was more like she was seeing what was really going on. She had seen herself in the bed in St. Mungo's, had seen Alice and Frank being brought in after being tortured into insanity, something she had been unable to prevent due to her absence. She had see Katrina getting older. The girl would be five years old. A smile tugged her lips at the thought of her daughter.

She would return there eventually, she was sure of it. However, she just didn't know how.

She moved away from the window and to the door, opening it and stepping outside into the dark, relishing in the feel of her body changing shape into the adult black fox she had turned into recently. She no longer looked like the small fox kit she had been when she had first transformed. Her black coat glimmered under the light of the full moon as she darted out, starting the small human children as she passed and ran into the park.

She ran through the park, darting through trees and bushes, avoiding the playground where a few older children, obviously teenagers, were laughing and doing tricks on the monkey bars. Her ears flickered as the sounds of the yelling children and parents filled the night. Her hazel green eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched a young man darting after his energetic daughter as she ran through the park as a short cut to reach a house that was all lit up with lights and decorated for a haunted house.

_I wonder what Rina's like… _the sobering thought made the light fade from her eyes as she backed up into the darkness.

"Katrina!" he shouted as she ran after her and Isabella felt her paws turn cold as she stared at them.

She must have been hearing things. There were a lot of girls named Katrina in the world, surely.

"Look at the haunted house, Daddy!" she said as he scooped her up. "Wouldn't Mummy let me go in?"

"I highly doubt it," he replied in amusement. "You're mother hated haunted houses, sweetheart."

"Daddy, will Mummy ever wake up?"

"I don't know," the man's voice was now tinged with sadness. "I sure hope so."

"Me too."

A loud, sickening growl grabbed her attention and made her fur prickle. She spun around and stared up into the eyes of a large dog. It looked at her, fangs bared and another threatening growl came from it. The shaggy black fur looked properly cared for, it certainly wasn't a stray. She raised a paw and raked her claws across its muzzle and the dog gave a small yelp, shaking its head and letting drops of blood hit the ground before leaping at her with a snarl. The two disappeared in a tangle of dark fur, drawing the man's attention.

He appeared shocked to see a dog and black fox fighting, but when he spoke, Isabella felt like she would faint.

"Padfoot!" he admonished. "What are you doing? Leave that poor fox alone!"

_**A/N: … So…. Review?**_

_**Quote challenge time! Name the character and the movie to get a preview of the next chapter!**_

"_**The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking…"**_

_**Once again - review because reviews are better than being attacked by Padfoot!**_

_**~Izzy**_


	2. Reunited

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter One: Reunited_

Isabella's small fox like body hit the ground with a thud and the dog looked at the man, who she was now absolutely positive was Remus and gave a pathetic whine. Remus rolled his eyes as she picked herself up from the ground and lunged at Padfoot, giving him a good nip on the ear before darting behind Remus's legs. The dog growled and advanced on her but Remus motioned for him to stop. He was watching her curiously instead.

With a huff, the fox moved out from behind his legs and sat down next to him. Katrina, who had wiggled from her father's arms and now stood on the ground, giggled and reached out a hand to pet her. Isabella gave a fox-ish smile and got up, rubbing her head against the child's leg. She tried to change back, but the heat of battle was still flowing through her veins and she knew she wouldn't be able to until she calmed down. Instead, she grabbed a stick nearby and used it to write in the sand.

_Nyte._

The dog gave a startled bark, and tackled her, licking her face furiously as she tried to kick it off.

_Sirius! Get off you big lug!_

While the dog greeted her enthusiastically, Remus's eyes seemed to have lit up as she stared at the fox.

"Isabella?" he whispered quietly, hope tingeing his words. "Is… is that really you?"

Finally managed to squirm out from underneath Sirius, she leapt into Remus's arms and licked his cheek.

_It's me, love. It's me._

"Daddy?" Katrina asked in confusion. "Isabella is Mummy's name. Is that fox Mummy?"

"Daddy will explain everything when we get to Aunt Lily and Uncle James'. Don't you want to go see cousin Harry?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

A chuckle sounded from Sirius, who had now changed back from his dog form and he picked up his friends' daughter. He glanced at the fox and muttered, 'Sorry Izzy. Didn't mean to hurt you.' and she narrowed her eyes and turned her nose up at him, deciding to let him think she was mad. He sighed and shrugged.

"Same old Isabella, I guess," he teased. "Stuck in fox form and unable to do anything about what I say. Right, _kit_?"

She gave a warning growl at the former name for her Animagus form. She had absolutely hated, but of course, the boys loved watching her get angry whenever they called her it. They had often continued to call her Kit even after they had decided that Nyte would be a better name, because of the way her black fur often allowed her to blend in with the darkness of the night.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius, she just got back, don't piss her off. Something tells me she has one hell of a story to share."

"Daddy used a bad word!"

Isabella gave a small yip of laughter.

"Which is why Daddy always tells you not to repeat things he, Uncle James, or Uncle Sirius says," Remus said sheepishly.

Sirius laughed and then looked around before Apparating away. Remus held the fox close and did the same. Soon, Isabella found herself staring up at Potter Cottage. The same home where she had been locked in a fierce duel against Lord Voldemort. The same house she had 'died' in. Well, not really died seeing as part of her went back to her world and another part remained behind, trapped in a coma.

Remus walked up to the front door and knocked. The door was opened by Lily a few minutes later, her belly looking slightly rounder than usual.

"Remus, Sirius, glad you can make it," she smiled, moving aside to let them in. "Katrina, Harry's in the playroom."

The small girl nodded and took off as soon as Sirius set her down, bolting up the stairs and into the first room at the top, which Isabella assumed was the playroom. She gave a small sniff of to hold back a yip of laughter, and Lily found her attention drawn to the fox.

"Why do you have a fox?" she asked in confusion.

"James!" Sirius called. "C'mere! You won't believe what happened in that Muggle park."

"You got kicked by another teenager?" James asked as he entered the room and Sirius scowled when Isabella looked at him, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"No. I got into a fight with a fox," Sirius muttered, pointing at Isabella.

James laughed. "Well, foxes are said to be smarter than dogs. Did it win?"

"She." Remus corrected. "Kicked his ass, as usual."

"What?"

Isabella rolled her eyes and yipped at James in annoyance. _Honestly, James Harold Potter! Don't you recognize on of your best friends when you see her? Yes, it's been a few years, but honestly! You'd think the fact that I always used to beat Sirius in fights would be some sort of clue!_

James blinked as the yipping stopped. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that fox was getting onto me for something."

_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! _Isabella jumped from Remus's arms and onto James, shocking the man and causing him to fall onto his back and stare up at her in shock.

"What the hell is up with this stupid fo-"

"You _did not _just call me stupid, James Potter!" Isabella scolded as she finally changed back.

His eyes widened in shock. "Isabella!"

"The Healers did write earlier to say that she had disappeared from St. Mungo's," Lily mused. "That's why we wanted you and Sirius over, Remus; we were going to tell you. But it appears she found you on her own."

"About the whole St. Mungo's thing," Isabella began, glancing at Remus.

"It's okay, love," he said. "They know about you. I told them."

"Then what I'm about to explain won't sound crazy."

_**A/N: Thanks to ILoveReadingAndWriting, Natsumi-Reiko, SMILEH123, Bad Wolf Baybe, Kim O'Neill, Rawr. I. Am. A. Dinosaur.x, and LillyLupinXD for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to anime-cheeky, ILoveReadingAndWriting, Kim O'Neill, Natsumi-Reiko, Rawr. I. Am. A. Dinosaur.x, and SMILEH123 for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to anime-cheeky, ElleJTriZ, GleekOutFan, ILoveReadingAndWriting, KenzieMarz, MonkeyTantrum, Rawr. I. Am. A. Dinosaur.x, SMILEH123, and WalkingFRENZY for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**The quote from the last chapter was said by Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. Not to all: I HATE GASTON. He's such a jerk! D:**_

_***Cough* Anyway, a lot of people were like 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?' at the end of last chapter. And all will be explained… but not for a while, sorry! :D**_

_**QUOTE CHALLENGE. **_

_**Quote 1: "Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's okay with this? Did I miss something?"**_

_**Quote 2: "What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!"**_

"_**Thank you. But what else?"**_

"_**What else?"**_

"_**Is beauty all that matter to you?"**_

"_**Son, what else?"**_

"_**What else is there?"**_

_**?: *Makes a buzzer noise***_

_**The second quote has three characters who actually speak and the last makes a buzzer noise. You must name all four!**_

_**Review because reviews are better than… better than… shoot, I can't think of anything!**_

_**~Izzy**_


	3. Crazy As It Sounds

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Two: Crazy As It Sounds_

"So, basically," Sirius began, trying to keep a straight face. "You're telling us that what you're about to say isn't as crazy as it will sound?"

"Yes, Sirius," she replied, glaring at him. "Honestly, you haven't grown up a single bit in the last three years, have you?"

"Sirius? Growing up?" James chuckled. "Never!"

"Whatever," Isabella muttered crossly. "Can I just tell the damn story now, or do I have to wait for Sirius to go beddy-bye?"

"Watch it," Sirius threatened playfully.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Izzy, go on and tell us the story."

"Thank you," Isabella smiled at her best friend happily and sat down on the couch, slightly startled when James and Sirius plopped down next to her. She saw Remus roll his eyes and go to sit on a nearby chair, muttering, 'Bloody hell, a bloke can't even give his wife a proper hello when he hasn't seen her awake for three damn years.'

Isabella smiled and got up, ignoring James and Sirius' pathetic pouting faces as she walked over and sat down on Remus lap and, because she knew exactly how annoyed Sirius and James got when she and Remus got lost in each other and it made her laugh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he smiled against her lips.

She heard Sirius snort and assumed he was rolling his eyes. "Iz, Remus, c'mon! For Merlin's sake!"

The kiss quickly escalated into a small snogging session and she heard James huff in annoyance.

"Merlin's beard! Do you two breathe?"

Isabella couldn't help it - she pulled back from the kiss and burst into laughter, ignoring the irritated looks on the boy's faces. Remus chuckled quietly and laid his head on her shoulder. Isabella glanced at her boys and jumped up from Remus's lap, to his disappointment, and went to sit back between James and Sirius, wrapping her arms around them both and hugging them tightly.

"I missed you guys," she whispered. "No matter how damn annoying you might be."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Now let go of me."

"Never were much of a hugger."

"Never will be, Iz, never will be."

Lily, who had been smiling at the encounter, cleared her throat. "The explanation, Izzy? What happened that night and why did you mysteriously reappear?"

"Okay, well, starting with that night…." Isabella began to recount the tale, getting lost in her memories. "It really picked up after you left with the kids… Voldemort had fired the Killing Curse, but it didn't kill me. The same thing happened when I first came to this world and Lucius tried to kill me. Voldemort was surprised."

"_Impossible," he hissed. "There's no way you could have survived the Killing Curse a second time! Who are you?"_

"_I am Isabella Lupin," she replied, a smirk tugging her lips. "And you, Lord Voldemort, have failed. No one dies tonight, no one but you."_

"_Big words, Mudblood," he snarled, red eyes flashing. "But I'm afraid you are wrong. My skill far surpasses yours. You stand no chance."_

"_That's where you're wrong," Isabella said, ducking to the side as another spell flew from Voldemort's wrong. "I have a reason to win. You don't. All you want is power, and I want to protect those I love. You're the one who doesn't stand a chance! _Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

_The two spells collided and canceled each other out, the two wizards faced each other again, glaring at once another before spells began flying, neither missing a beat as they dodged, countered, and launched spells at their opponents, no words being said as each tried to catch the other by surprise. _

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Bombarda!"

_Isabella screamed as the wall above her head exploded and she was hit with various pieces of rubble. Another well-aimed spell sent Isabella flying back, but she countered it with a counter-curse that had Voldemort hissing in pain as his eyes burned with pain, as though they had been pricked by thousands of tiny needles. Picking herself up from the floor, Isabella watched in slight amazement as something began happening to him._

_He was vanishing. _

"_What?" he asked, glaring at her. "What did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything," she said quietly. "Harry… this is because of Harry…"_

"_The boy," he mused quietly. "Of course. The prophecy said I would mark him as my equal and yet, this isn't his power alone, there is another…"_

Another? How is that possible? _Isabella thought in amazement._

_He looked at her, and gave an evil laugh. "This is not over, Isabella. Your time against me is far from over. This is not the end. This is only the beginning of a new future! You had all the answers to the old one, but this change of events will bring new challenges along with those you already know about. In addition, there's nothing you can do to stop it_. Defodio!"

"After I hit with the Gouging curse, I was conscious long enough to see him vanish before I blacked out," Isabella finished. "When I woke up, I was home in my bed and my mother was telling me to get up and go to work or else I'd never get enough money for a flat."

"But you were here in a coma," Sirius said in confusion.

"I know," Isabella sighed. "I don't know what happened. I think part of me stayed here, in a coma and part of me ended up going back home. I could still transform into Nyte, so I knew it wasn't a crazy dream or anything. Moreover, every time I went to sleep, I would see what was going on in St. Mungo's from my hospital bed. I saw… I saw them bring in Frank and Alice…"

Lily's eyes welled at the mention of their friends. "Bellatrix was tossed into Azkaban for that. They also caught the Death Eaters that killed Marlene and Prewetts."

"They got Karkaroff?"

She shook her head. "He gave up Barty Crouch Jr. and a couple other Death eaters and got off."

"And Snape?"

James, Sirius, and Remus all scowled at the name.

"He's the one who told Dumbledore that Peter was ambushing the boys and that Voldemort was coming to our house. Dumbledore trusts him and vouched for him so he didn't get thrown into Azkaban."

Isabella nodded. "Good, I guess. He's a good guy."

"Whatever," the boys mumbled.

"Remus, you know he is," Isabella sighed.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, love."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Izzy," Sirius said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "That was as crazy as it sounded, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

**- X -**

Two weeks had passed since Isabella's return to the Wizarding World and she was currently out with Lily in Diagon Alley, picking up some baby things at a new store that had opened up there.

"I want to stop at Flourish and Blotts," Isabella said as they left the baby story and walked across the street to the bookstore she was so familiar with. "I need something interesting to read."

"Isabella Byrom," said a cold voice. "Funny, I thought you were dead."

"Lucius," she said, turning to face him and her eyes narrowing. "Funny, I thought you'd be in Azkaban. But wait, you were under the Imperius, correct? What a load of hippogriff shit."

"Now, now, Byrom -"

"It's Lupin," she snapped.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?"

"Is there something you wanted to speak to me about, Lucius, or are you just here to annoy me?"

_**A/N: Thanks to ILoveReadingAndWriting, Bad Wolf Baybe, Mabel, Rawr. I. Am. A. Dinosaur.x, mistofan, Louise Foxhall, MJ Potter Black Weasley, Sammy-O Luvs The Ice, SamTheShortyMan, Natsumi-Reiko, AriesAriels, Meh111, EmilyLupin77, Gloo1997, CrownPrincess Rosaila of Earth, and Little. Miss. Oblivious for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to Ranger Maestro, zoeyjadelupin, Yukira-Kuchiki, Sammy-O Luvs The Ice, RainbowLuvsYou, mlkduds009, MJ Potter Black Weasley, MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus, Cowboy's Lily, beautiful sun, wattsnelson, Tsukiyoukai, sWt sOrRWs GoOd BaI, silver dragon-023, Meh111, I. Need. Imagination, Grace Adara Potter, Gloo1997, EmilyLupin77, Dexydon, CrownPrincess Rosaila of Earth, and ColdMartini for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to mistofan, ImaWake05, zoeyjadelupin, Yukira-Kuchiki, thebritishone, running. with. wolves, ruan-san, RainbowLuvsYou, Psychotic Rose, MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus, Malik Zelix Cullen, LAW1892, LastInTheWilderness, Jibette, jackieness, InkShaper, Edward Cullen's Girl, beautiful sun, alliswell97, WingedHybrid, Snips95, SamTheShortyMan, natsumi456, MonstersMythsandMusic, Meh111, LsShinigamiRose, Little. Miss. Oblivious, jamjampuddles, Gloo1997, gaararoks, flowerspot, EmilyLupin77, Clio Storm, BlueFeatherQuill, babiix3, Aura. Jones, AriesAriels, and ALICEBRODA for adding this story to their alerts. *PHEW! That was a long list to type!***_

_**The quotes from the last chapter are:**_

_**Quote 1: Timon from the Lion King.**_

_**Quote 2: Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Derek again, Odette again, Queen Uberta, Derek again (and he gave the worst possible answer a guy can give), and the buzzer noise was made by Roger.**_

_**Here's this chapter's QUOTE CHALLENGE!**_

_**Quote 1: You should write a book: How To Offend Women In Five Syllables or Less."**_

_**Quote 2: *Rehearsing pick-up lines* "'Hey, sweetie. If you'll be my bride, I'll groom ya.' That is good. Oh, that's good. 'Girl's, I'm known as the 'professor of love' and school's in session'. Yeah, I still got it."**_

"_**I hope it's not contagious."**_

"_**I'm a raging epidemic of romance."**_

_**Quote 3: "You should have DIED. You should've just laid down and died!"**_

"_**Dad!"**_

_**P.S.: Isabella Lupin now has an FB page under 'Fictional Character'! So go and LIKE!**_

_**Review because reviews are better than running into Lucius Malfoy when he thinks you're dead. -_-**_

_**~Izzy**_


	4. Favorite Psychopath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Three: Favorite Psychopath_

"Now, now, Isabella," Lucius said coolly as she eyed him warily. "No need to be so harsh. I mean no harm."

"Then what do you want?" she asked in exasperation.

"I merely came to offer a warning," he said lightly, his eyes flickering to the door of Flourish and Blott's. "You may find a rather… unwelcomed old friend inside that shop."

"If it's Pettigrew, I swear to Merlin," Lily muttered under her breath. "I'll kill him."

"Down girl," Isabella grinned. "Let me handle kicking the rat's ass. Ad for you -" she added to Lucius. "- I don't need your warnings, nor do I want them. So why don't you run along back home to the wife and your little ferret of a son."

Lucius scowled but dipped his head in a show of fake respect before turning on his heel and strolling away.

"He is still an ass," Isabella commented offhandedly as she and Lily entered the bookstore. "Even more so than I remember, actually. I must have missed quite a bit in the last three years, huh?"

"You have no idea," Lily replied. "He really shot up the ladder at the Ministry, James and Sirius hated how the Minister seems to favor Lucius. However, I always tell them 'As long as you don't have to answer to Malfoy, don't let his status bother you'. But do they listen? No."

Isabella giggled. "Of course they don't. I'm just glad Dumbledore has been able to find a way to break the curse on the DADA teacher's position. Remus was ecstatic to receive a letter asking if he'd take the job."

"And you know he'll be a great teacher," Lily agreed.

"I do," Isabella grinned. "Although, I worry that when Katrina starts school, he's going to go easy on her."

The pair split up, each heading to different sections to find the books they had come for. Isabella grabbed the stepping stool and went up the two steps, reaching for the book on the very top shelf. She had forgotten her wand, and her wandless magic wasn't its best. Her fingers barely brushed the bottom of the book and there wasn't a third step to the stepladder. With an irritated sigh, she jumped slightly, trying to grab the top of the book, but instead she slipped and fell backwards into someone's arms.

A voice breathed in her ear. "I should write a book. _How to Catch a Falling Mudblood._"

"Let go of me!" Isabella snapped, standing on her feet and jumping away from the person. She turned to stare into the smirking face of Mulciber. "I thought you were in jail."

"Nah," he said, the smirk remaining on his face. "See, I would have been, but I know how to cover my tracks. The Imperius Curse."

Isabella scowled and muttered. "Of course."

Mulciber summoned the book and held it out to her. She eyed it warily before snatching it from his hand and cradling the book against her chest, eyes narrowed at him as she backed away. She didn't like him, and she sure as hell didn't trust him.

"See you around!" he laughed as she turned and walked off to find Lily. "Always a pleasure to help you,

Isabella."

"GO TO HELL!"

**- X -**

"Remus, Katrina, dinner!"

"Let's go sweetie," Remus smiled as he picked up his daughter and carried her into the kitchen. This was the first dinner they were all having together since Isabella's return to the Wizarding World. Sirius sat next to James who sat next to Lily. Harry was sitting opposite of his father and Remus sat Katrina down in the free chair next to him.

"Smells delicious, love," he commented as Isabella began spooning spaghetti onto the various plates.

"Thank you," Isabella beamed.

"Poor Izzy had the most awful run-in at the bookstore today," Lily commented. "We ran into Lucius Malfoy."

"Stuck up bastard," Isabella added as she took her seat next to Remus, leaving the large pot that was still half full with spaghetti sitting on a large table mat on the table. "But it gets worse too. I didn't tell Lily about who I met _inside _the store. My favorite psychopath. Mulciber."

"What did he do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"That's odd," James mused, shoving a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. "Ee az been stagne laerly,"

"James!" Lily scolded. "Don't talk with you mouth full! If Harry were to pick that up…"

James swallowed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry love."

Isabella snorted. "At least we don't have to hear him screaming like a girl."

"Rollercoasters are scary!" he retorted.

"You can fly hundreds of feet above the ground and yet a Muggle carnival ride makes you scream like a girl."

"Drop it, Izzy!"

"Fine," Isabella said and the others knew she had given in too easily. "But just so you all know, I-"

She paused and stared at the small brown shape at the window. Then she stood and changed into Nyte with a snarl. She lunged at the creature in her open window and the rat squeaked before taking off, leaping to the ground and running across the yard, the large fox in pursuit. When he saw what she was chasing, Sirius immediately changed and sped after her.

They were going to catch Peter if it was the last thing they did.

_**A/N: Thanks to AriesAriels, EmilyLupin77, Sammy-O Luvs The Ice, MonstersMythsandMusic, thebritishone, Grace Adara Potter, Mabel, littledhampir13, ILoveReadingAndWriting, Bad Wolf Baybe, JustYourAverageWitch, Little. Miss. Oblivious, SamTheShortyMan, BlueFeatherQuill, charli24, mistofan, LaeZ Nena, Spring-Raindrop, electrogirl88, Hollie-x, and Anita Simons for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to wattsnelson, Tsukiyoukai, sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI, silver dragon-023, nomx3, Meh111, I. Need. Imagination, Grace Adara Potter, Gloo1997, EmilyLupin77, Dexydon, CrownPrincess Rosaila of Earth, ColdMartini, littledhampir13, JustYourAverageWitch, faiafokkusu, ellabell, hihanna194, GinGin4lyfe, XxSushixLoverxX, Jude Says Hey, onecoolchris, Hollie-x, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, Kichigai-Drag, and Anita Simons for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to WhatIMustWrite, Snips95, sissam93, SamTheShortyMan, Raine44354, natsumi456, MonstersMythsandMusic, Meh111, LsShinigamiRose, Little. Miss. Oblivious, jamjampuddles, indescribable music, Gloo1997, gaararoks, flowerspot, EmilyLupin77, Clio Storm, BlueFeatherQuill, babiix3, Aura. Jones, AriesAriels, ALICEBRODA, Warning - May Contain Pepsi, vmarslovahhh18, meglit7, littledhampir13, JustYourAverageWitch, EvilHusky, Cordelia Ravenwood, waterflygirl, Hopefeather, ellabell, Kitty Obsessive Disorder, charli24, megalogical, KMV-69, HallowFeather136, Spring-Raindrop, ruler. of. the. cold, Haraldzidla, electrogirl88, Hollie-x, N0m de Plume, ElizabethAlicia, dazey-craze, Anita Simons, werewolfbabe4ever and WorldOfMagic711 for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**The quotes from the last chapter were…**_

_**Quote 1: Rodgers from The Swan Princess.**_

_**Quote 2: Zini and Aladar from Dinosaur.**_

_**Quote 3: Ozzy and Heather from Over The Hedge.**_

_**Here's this chapter's QUOTE CHALLENGE!**_

_**Quote 1 has SIX CHARACTERS to name, so pay close attention, a couple of the speak more than once.**_

_**QUOTE 1: **_

"Once glance should be enough to tell you it ain't gonna happen. You _idiot_."

"Huh. Looks who's talking. You're all smug cause of one little hug. You're the _idiot."_

"Heh. You're so jealous. Serves you right. _Doofus_."

"*Thinks* It's kinda getting hard to cry."

"One stupid guy calling the other one stupid."

"Yeah, they're both stupid."

"Dumb as a sack of hammers."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

_**QUOTE 2: **_

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you have a thing for dead girls!"

_**QUOTE 3:**_

"We ain't lovers! And without love the whole argument kinda falls apart!"

_**Don't forget to like Isabella Lupin's fanpage on face book!**_

_**Review because reviews make people smile!**_

_**~Izzy**_


	5. Captured

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Four: Captured_

Isabella bounded after the furry rodent, her eyes narrowed in a determined concentration that wasn't broken as she dodged Muggles and cars, darting across the street to follow Peter into the Muggle Park. She and Sirius had been chasing Peter for a good thirty or forty minutes, having already left Godric's Hollow far behind. Her hazel eyes sparkled with anger and fury as she dove for the rat. She crashed into a trashcan as the rat dodged nimbly to the side and the can fell with a clatter. Isabella yapped angrily as the lid slammed down on her head. She stood, shaking her head back and forth to steady her throbbing head.

Sirius came running up and paused next to her, giving a bark of concern. She yipped back and flicked her tail, silently telling him to keep following Peter. After a moment's hesitation, he lopped off, trying to pick up the rat's scent again. He gave a bark when he found it and broke into a run, disappearing into the trees. Isabella shook her head a couple of more time and then stood, shaking the dirt from her clean fur. She lifted her nose to scent the air, wanting to find Peter's scent and try to discern what direction he was going in, maybe she could cut him off - she gave a loud yip when someone lifted her from the ground.

"What do we have here?" asked a cold voice. "You're far from home, little fox."

Isabella's head whipped around and glared defiantly into Mulciber's smirking face. She snarled and bit down on his hand, causing him to drop her. She hit the ground running, his angry curses echoing behind her. The night was beginning to set in and the park was empty. An emerald green colored curse shot by her ear and she veered sharply to the left and into a group of bushes that was nestled between some trees. He had fire the Killing Curse and barely missed.

"COME OUT!" Mulciber bellowed before muttering. "I knew this plan was a bad idea."

It was all making sense now. Peter had been the diversion to get Isabella and possibly Sirius from Godric's Hollow and out into the open away from help. Isabella stepped back carefully, placing her paws lightly so as not to rustle any of the fallen leaves or step on any twigs. She turned and bolted through the small grove of trees and out into the street on the other side. A car swerved to avoid hitting her, blasting its horn angrily. She growled quietly, knowing that the loud honking would alert Mulciber as to her position and she took off, darting down the street and into the shadows of various closed buildings. She could just barely catch Peter's scent, but it was there. Sirius's, however, wasn't.

It was possible Peter had given Sirius the slip and come this way. Flicking her tail, Isabella followed the scent to a nearby alley and she could hear the sound of a rat scavenging through the busted trash bag that was sitting in the back. She crept forward slowly, sticking to the shadows as to not alert him to her presence. When he came out of the bag with a ring clamped in his jaws, she leaped, landing on him with her claws outstretched, digging them into his furry body. He let out a squeak and dropped the ring, biting her paw. She winced, but only dug her claws in deeper, baring her fangs. The rat stopped struggling.

She slowly retracted her claws, amazed. The little doof had fainted! A classic Peter move, and not totally unexpected. Peter never did have a high tolerance for pain.

Something slammed against the top of her head and she staggered, falling to the side as darkness clouded her vision and she lost consciousness.

**- X -**

Sirius trotted back up to the front door of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow, he raised a paw and scratched at the door, giving a pathetic whine. His call was answered by Remus, who opened the door and let his friend in. Once inside, Sirius changed back into his human form.

"Is Izzy back yet?" he asked in concern.

"No," Remus replied. "We thought she'd come back with you. The both of you took off for no reason -"

Sirius interrupted him. "Peter was on the windowsill. We chased him."

Remus frowned. "So what happened to Isabella? Did you guys split up?"

"We chased him into a Muggle park," Sirius explained as they joined James and Lily in the living room. Harry and Katrina sat, playing with toy wands and pretending to duel, their scars seemed to stand out now more than ever before. "Izzy dove to grab him but he dodged and she crashed into a trash can. The lid hit her on the head and she motioned for me to keep following him. I picked up his scent and took off. I followed him through a couple of busy streets but I think he doubled back somewhere because I lost him. I don't know where Isabella went after the park. I assumed she'd be back by now."

"Unless she's still chasing Peter," Remus mused. "Which she probably is. She's determined, you know, and she's extremely pissed off at him."

"She'll be back soon, I'm sure," Lily said confidently, though her eyes were filled with worry. "She won't stay gone for long. Midnight's only a couple of hours away."

Remus sighed and picked up Katrina. "I'd better go wait for her at home - just in case she goes back there. If she shows up here, send an owl."

James nodded. "Will do, mate."

However, Isabella did not return home that night, or the next day. Like Muggles, the Ministry required a person be missing for at least forty-eight hours before they could be declared missing. Once the report had been filed, Isabella's picture began to appear on the front page of the _Daily Prophet. _The words 'MISSING' glittered brightly underneath a recent photo of Isabella and Katrina. Looking at the picture of her smiling, her eyes sparkling as she spun around with her daughter and laughed, it was hard believe anyone would have something against her - a reason to hurt her.

Nevertheless, the Marauders and Lily knew there were people with their reasons, and they would be damned if they didn't find her.

_**A/N: Thanks to ElizabethAlicia, SamTheShortyMan, EmilyLupin77, ruan-san, Invader Ivy, Little. Miss. Oblivious, Jessica682, MJ Potter Black Weasley, Bad Wolf Baybe, littledhampir13, LaeZ Nena, FleurSuoh, and AddictedtoHPForever for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to Jessica682, Alec. Volturi. Nicoleta, xInsanelySarcastic, Campioooon, BeautifulMemoryS, and Akira Kuran for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to WorldOfMagic711, Jessica682, Invader Ivy, Ace Skyler, FleurSuoh, LuvNinjaGirl, Uteeny, Campioooon, AddictedtoHPForever, kisadaniels, BeautifulMemoryS, and PurpleNinja97 for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**Last chapter's quotes were…**_

_**QUOTE 1: Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Shippo, Hakkaku, and Ginta from Inuyasha.**_

_**QUOTE 2: Kagome from Inuyasha.**_

_**QUOTE 3: Inuyasha himself from Inuyasha.**_

_**And here's this chapter's QUOTE CHALLENGE!**_

_**Quote 1: "Come on, baby, light my fire…"**_

"_**You know, there's nothing more pathetic than a flame retardant dragon."**_

_**Quote 2: "Quiet."**_

"_**Do you hear something?"**_

"_**No, I just want you to be quiet."**_

_**Quote 3: " You SAVED my life! Thank you!"**_

"_**Well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes."**_

"_**Oh, I get it. This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?"**_

"_**And now I'll thank you…"**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day!"**_

_**Review because reviews are better than being kidnapped by Mulciber and the other Death Eaters!**_

_**~Izzy**_


	6. Let's Just Go

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Five: Let's Just Go_

Isabella sat with her back against the cell wall, glaring at the familiar person who had become such a stranger to her. They had been friends, once upon a time, even though she knew what he would do. She thought he would decide against it, that he would see there were other ways besides betraying your friends to the darkest wizard of that time. His mousy brown hair had gotten slightly longer but he was still just as jumpy as she remembered.

"Izzy?" he said quietly.

"It's Isabella to you," she snapped. "You lost the right to call me Izzy a long time ago, Peter."

He flinched slightly. "I - uh - got this for you."

She watched cautiously as he slipped a beautifully wrapped package through the bars of the cell before looking back over his shoulder nervously. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I don't want your gifts," she growled.

"It's not from me," he said, shaking his head. "It's the anniversary gift Remus was going to give you today; I figured you might want it…"

Her eyes softened slightly. "Thanks, Pete."

His face brightened and he cracked a smile. "No problem."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you do it, Peter?"

"I don't know, Izzy, I was scared, I guess," he admitted, blue eyes filled with sadness and regret. "I was blinded by fear, like a lot of people were. I thought it was easier to side with the person who could kill me rather than side against him."

"But he's gone now," she said. "You should come back."

"Yeah, I'd be so welcomed." he snorted. "Sirius will kill me as soon as he sets his eyes on me. James will too. Remus… he may be the only voice of reason."

Isabella paused. "I could talk to Remus, if I ever get out of here. You've been looking out for me, in your own crazy way. You've been sneaking me real food, telling me about what the Death Eaters are currently up to, and you snuck me my anniversary gift. They don't know you're doing any of those things do they?"

He shook his head. "No. And they'd kill me if they found out."

"Peter, you have to help me get out of here," she said, looking at him with stern hazel colored eyes. "I mean it. If you really want to win my trust and Remus's you'll get me out of here."

He looked at the floor and tapped his fingers absentmindedly against the ground. He did miss his friends a lot, and Izzy had tried to help him before, tried to talk him into finding another way. However, he hadn't listened to her and he was amazed she was even talking to him now. Maybe he wasn't as useless as he had believed himself to be.

"Sometimes," he said finally. "There are things only a rat could do."

She grinned. "If there was ever a creature who could outfox the fox, it was the rat."

Peter nodded and smiled at his old friend.

He was going to get her out of there. It was risky, yes, but the best thing to do when things were risky were to go with it. That had always been Izzy's favorites phrase.

_Let's just go._

**- X -**

Three more days passed before Peter was able to make his move. Creeping through the shadows of Malfoy Manor he carefully entered the kitchen, carefully to keep his nail from making noise against the tile floor. He had seen Lucius place the key to Isabella's cell on a small hook near the sunk. All he had to do was get up there, get the key, and drag it to the dungeon where he would change back and let her out.

Things would be easier if the Malfoys hadn't snapped her wand. He would have to take her to Godric's Hollow himself, but he would not go to Potter Cottage with her, he wasn't sure it was a good time to just waltz back into everyone's lives…

In addition, he didn't have a bloody death wish.

Using a small a long hand towel that was draped from the top of the counter, Peter climbed up to the counter. Pausing to make sure there were no sounds of Narcissa, Lucius, or little Draco waking up, he continued over to the peg where the key was. Lifting up onto his forelegs, he tried to nudge it off the hook. However, he used a little too much power and the keys fell from the hook, slid across the slippery counter, and fell to the floor with a _clang_.

Peter froze, not even daring to breathe. No noise followed the sound of the keys falling and he took it as a good sign. He padded to the edge of the counter, hesitated for the briefest second, and then jumped down. He landed silently next to the keys and picked them up in his mouth, careful to keep them from clanging on the floor. It took him a good five minutes to drag the keys down the stairs before he dropped them and turned back.

Isabella was in her cell watching him. She smiled when he placed the key in the lock and turned, opening the door. "You're the best, Peter."

"No, I'm not," he shook his head. "Come on, we have to get you passed the wards and then I have to Apparate you to Godric's Hollow."

They quietly made their way up the stairs and to the front door of Malfoy manor. The front door creaked slightly when they opened it, and did the same as Peter quietly shut it behind them. Then the two turned and started out in a dead run to get passed the wards. Isabella wasn't sure how far away the wards extended, but Peter did, and the second they were passed them, he spun and grabbed her arm.

The lights of Malfoy Manor turned on as they Apparated away.

Godric's Hollow was a small, tightly knit Wizarding community. It had a church, post office, pub, and a few small shops, but other than that, it wasn't much, but it was home to so many. Peter let go of Isabella's arm and looked around.

"A lot different when you're not on the side trying to destroy it, huh?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "I guess so."

"You need to go, before James or Sirius to go for a late night romp-" she glanced up at the sky and cursed. "Full fucking Moon! Damnit! Peter. You need to go. Now!"

His eyes flickered and he nodded. "Right. Bye, Izzy."

"I'll talk to Remus, but you need to go!" she replied. "Uh… how long was I locked up?"

"Three weeks."

"Right, thanks."

He nodded and Apparated away. Isabella wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, it was freezing out. Not surprising considering it was almost December. She glanced around the streets, but wasn't really worried. The boys were probably still in the forest. She sighed and instead of heading toward her house, she turned and headed for Lily and James's, knowing that was where the boys would return to on full moon night.

_**A/N: Thanks to indescribable music, ElizabethAlicia, EmilyLupin77, Bad Wolf Baybe, xInsanelySarcastic, MonstersMythsandMusic, Meh111, Jessica682, Sammy-O Luvs The Ice, Kemisu, and yvonna for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to Dreamer -.- LYNX and yvonna for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to Uteeny, Dreamer -.- LYNX, D.A Member77, bazookassam, Kemisu, Pebbles16, Grimalkin the Cat, yvonna, xSilversun, DustinK, Vasilisa RiverCloud, BlackBloodRose64, spiritofawatergoddess, and gOthiCkUrOcHo69 for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**The quotes from the last chapter were…**_

_**Quote 1: Cornwall and Devon from Quest for Camelot.**_

_**Quote 2: Garrett and Kaley from Quest for Camelot.**_

_**Quote 3: Kaley and Garrett from Quest for Camelot.**_

_**And here's this chapter's QUOTE CHALLENGE!**_

_**Quote 1: "This is a family beach, not chip n' dales!"**_

_**Review because reviews are better than school!**_

_**~ Izzy**_

_**P.S.: Don't forget! Isabella now has a FB page! LIKE!**_


	7. Chasin' Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Six: Chasin' Dreams_

"He's tricking you!"

"You don't know that for sure, James!"

"Isabella, would you listen to yourself?"

"STAY OUT OF IT, SIRIUS!"

"Love, I think James is -"

"Don't you dare say he's right, Remus, he's not the one who spent the passed few weeks with Peter!"

"Thank Merlin I didn't!"

"Oh would you get off your high horse, James?"

Lily watched the argument like it was a Quidditch match, head turning back and forth between Isabella, James, Sirius and Remus. Her green eyes sparkled with worry and she would glance at the stairs every few minutes, worried the shouting would wake up Katrina and Harry.

"Guys," she said softly. "Just listen to her."

"He almost got us killed, Lily!" James shook his head. "All of us! Hell, Izzy was in a coma because of him!"

"I was in a coma because of _Voldemort_, James!" Isabella yelled, eyes narrowing. "Voldemort is the one who dueled me. Voldemort is the one who came to the house that night. And it was _Voldemort _who shot the Gouging spell at me!"

"He would have never found the house if not for Peter," James argued.

"You don't know that for sure!" Isabella shouted angrily. "Honestly, James! If there was one thing I learned when we were all together it was that Marauders always - _ALWAYS _- look out for their own, no matter what. Peter made a mistake and you're all willing to throw him under the carriage for it. Well, I'm not! He needs us, and I intend to help him and if any of you have a problem with it then you can all go shove it up your ass!"

Isabella turned on her heel and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Remus sighed and looked at the guys. "Marauders always look out for their own," he murmured quietly. "We did always use to say that, didn't we?"

Sirius scowled and James was still red in the face from anger.

"Not this time," James said. "Peter is not a Marauder. Not anymore."

"Neither is Iz, if she plans to help him," Sirius added before disappearing with his friend into the kitchen.

Remus shrugged and called after them before heading upstairs to get Katrina. "I agree on the Peter part, but Izzy's still my wife. So be civil whenever we're all together!"

"Stubborn prats," Lily rolled her eyes. "Just wait. They'll all be seeing things the same way as Izzy, I know it."

**- X -**

"It didn't go well, did it?"

Isabella jumped, startled by the soft voice. She turned and looked back at Peter, the man looked much the same as he had the week before, but he seemed more jumpy. His eyes shot around, as if calculating possible escape routes. Isabella glanced around the Muggle street, wondering what could be bothering him. The ground was coated with a thick layer of snow and she hadn't even bothered to grab her jacket when she'd left Lily and James's. She sighed and rubbed her bare arms.

"No," she whispered. "It sure as hell didn't."

The two resumed walking, no destination in their minds.

"They know I helped you."

"Of course they do, I told them -"

"No, Izzy, not the guys," Peter shook his head. "The Death Eaters. They know I helped you."

"Oh. That's not good."

Peter snorted and Isabella cracked a small smile.

"The guys will come around, Peter, I know they will," Isabella said as they stopped, waiting for the light of the crosswalk to change. "I know the boys, and I know that no matter what happened they'll still treat you like one of their own. They man have issues with what you did, but we always said 'Once a Marauder, always a Marauder', and I know they won't let a mistake of the past rule the future. Marauders always look out for their own."

"We prided ourselves on that," Peter said quietly. "Always looking out for our own. No matter what. I'm ashamed that I betrayed everyone. It was the worst mistake I ever made and not one I'll make again."

Isabella looked at him as they crossed the street. "You've changed. In a way, you're still the same jumpy Peter who needed his friends around him to feel like he mattered, but you've realized that's not entirely true. You don't always need them around you, because you do matter, you always did. It just took you a long time to realize that."

"But now it's to late," he said.

"No, it's not."

"Feels like it is," he said, eyes distant. "Feels like I'm chasing a dream."

"But at least it's a dream worth chasing," Isabella said firmly. "If it makes it feel any better, I think Lily may be on your side."

Peter's eyes brightened slightly. "That's just Lily being Lily. She hates passing judgment on people without hearing their side of the story."

"She does know your side of the story." Isabella tapped the side of her head. "They saw it all from up here."

"I almost forgot that you kept a Pensieve after we graduated," Peter mused.

"Yes, well, even though they saw it, James was sure it'd been tampered with," she rolled her eyes. "Go figure. He could find a problem with Quidditch if I made him look hard enough."

"James? Find a problem with _Quidditch_? Never!" Peter scoffed.

Isabella stopped walking and looked around, feeling apprehensive. "I get the feeling we're being followed."

"I do too," Peter agreed quietly. "Perhaps we should split up."

She nodded and turned the next corner while Peter continued straight. As soon as she was around the corner, she heard a furious snarl followed by Peter's frightened yelp. She turned just as Padfoot, a large shaggy black furred dog crashed into Peter, knocking him over. Other passersby's stopped and started shouting at the dog to shoo, but he stood there, fangs bared and staring into Peter's eyes.

"PADFOOT!" she shouted as she stopped over. "OFF!"

The dog didn't budge.

"DAMNIT, PADFOOT! OFF!"

Peter stared into the furious dog's eyes and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The dog jerked back and gave Peter what looked like a sneer."

"Really, Padfoot, I'm sorry," Peter said quietly, slowly sitting up. "I never meant - I shouldn't have - I -"

Padfoot narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, as if thinking things over. Peter reached out a hand, as if to pet the dog and that was when Padfoot snapped, biting down hard enough to break skin. Peter yanked his hand back and the dog turned and shot off.

"Sirius! Come back!" Isabella shouted after him. "Damn that stubborn man!"

"Go after him," Peter said, tearing off a bit of his shirt to wrap up his hand. "I need to get going. Before the DE's find me."

"See you, Peter," Isabella said as he turned to walk away. "Don't quit chasin' your dream."

_**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! :D**_

_**And another update shall be here around the Thanksgiving Holiday the week after this one! xD**_

_**Thanks to indescribable music, Jessica682, EmilyLupin77, Bad Wolf Baybe, xInsanelySarcastic, Kemisu, SandNinja101, and immajedibabe for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to cullen cult, GirlyGirl687, kistbydasun, and immajedibabe for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to Uteeny, GirlyGirl687, TheDeathBiscuit, and immajedibabe for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**The quote from the last chapter was said by Big Momma in the movie Big Momma's House 2.**_

_**And here is this chapter's QUOTE CHALLENGE! Remember to name the movie and character for a preview of the next chapter.**_

"_**There are 7 billion people on the planet and I get stuck with Satan's spawn as my sister in law."**_

_**~Izzy**_


	8. Love Makes A House A Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Seven: Love Makes A House A Home_

Isabella sighed as she tried to explain things to the very angry mother in front of her. The woman had brought in her youngest son, an eight-year-old boy named Carter, because he'd been having extremely bad nightmares for the passed two weeks. As a mother herself, Isabella dealt with nightmares frequently. It seemed like Katrina had nightmares about everything.

"Ma'am, all I can do is prescribe a Dreamless Sleep Potion -"

"Surely there must be something else, something to make the nightmares stop!"

"Mrs. Tanner, I -"

"Healer Lupin, can I speak to you?"

Isabella glanced at her supervisor and excused herself, trying not to look relieved as she closed the door to the room behind her. Her supervisor, a woman named Lilah Hill, looked slightly grim as she handed Isabella a folder.

"We have a case I thought would interest you greatly," Hill said. "A young boy, seven years old. He's been living on his own for about three years now. His mother abandoned him after he was attacked by a werewolf and bitten. He evaded any attempts of help from Aurors, and only recently when he was hurt, were they able to get him here."

Isabella grabbed the folder and opened it. "Who abandons their four year old son? That's despicable!"

Healer Hill nodded. "I figure the fact that he's a Lycanthrope would gather your attention."

"Of course it does," Isabella said. "After all, I'm used to dealing with them."

"I must warn you, though," Lilah began. "Once his wounds have been treated, he'll have to go. None of the orphanages in the area will take him because of his condition."

Isabella faltered. "Really? People are so damn judgmental these days. He's a little boy, for Merlin's sake!"

"People are scared of what they don't understand," Lilah said. "Werewolves… they're just one of those things."

Isabella huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't mistake ignorance for stupidity."

Isabella turned on her heel and headed down the hallway as she scanned the file. Seven-year-old boy, brown hair, unique violet colored eyes, pale skinned, weighed 68 pounds, four feet tall. He was an interesting one. He had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, same as Remus, for reasons unknown. Whereas Remus had been bitten because his father had insulted Greyback, the reason for this boy to be bitten was unknown.

"Hello, Adam," Isabella said softly as she closed the door behind her. "My name is Isabella Lupin, but all my co-workers call me Healer Lupin. But you can call me Izzy, if you want."

The young boy looked at her, his piercing violet colored eyes filled with distrust. "You wanna give me nasty medicine."

"I assure you, I don't want to give you the nasty medicine anymore than you want to take it," Isabella said as she sat in the chair next to his bed. "Because I've been hurt and sick before, I know how yucky the potions taste."

"Really?" he asked warily.

"Really," Isabella smiled. "When I was in my last year at Hogwarts, I got hit on the side of the head with a Bludger."

Adam's eyes widened slightly. "Did it hurt?"

"Very much so," Isabella said, nodding. "But Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, gave me this nasty potion that made me get all better. So even though the potions may taste nasty, they're good for us."

"They're gross," he whined.

"I know they are," Isabella said sympathetically. "Tell you what. I have to run home for lunch, but how about I bring my husband and daughter with me when I come back? My husband has to take the same nasty potion you do every month."

"He's a werewolf too?" Adam asked. "And you married him?"

"I sure did," Isabella replied. "Because love is more important than anything else, even what he considers a disease."

"What's your daughter like?" he said curiously.

"Her name is Katrina and she looks like her Daddy. She has sandy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes," Isabella explained. "And I bet she'll bring some of her toys for you to play with while you're here. Do you like coloring books?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

She smiled. "I'll be sure to bring a couple of them for you."

She stood and squeezed his tiny hand before leaving the room. She could feel his eyes on her back even after the door had been closed between them. He seemed like such a sweet little boy, even if he had some trust issues. It was sad to know the boy had no family to go to once his allotted time at the hospital.

"I wonder…"

**- X -**

"He's such a little gem, Remus," Isabella gushed as her husband got their daughter ready for the trip up to St. Mungo's.

"I'm sure he is," Remus said dryly. "But Izzy, I don't think we can do this."

"What, we can't what, Remus? Help this little boy?"

"Helping him is one thing, you're talking about possibly adopting that little boy," Remus explained. "The process itself doesn't take as long as it would in the Muggle world, but what if we're not the right family for him."

"He needs someone who understands him, Remus," Isabella said seriously. "Only you can do that."

"So you say," he responded.

"So I know, Remus," she snapped. "No one else will adopt this little boy because of his furry little problem. He's only seven years old, and he has no home, no family - nothing! He needs us!"

Remus stared at his wife for a few minutes. "We'll see how it goes at the hospital."

…

Remus smiled at the young boy as he recalled stories from his early years at Hogwarts. "So Sirius and James just walked right up to Snivellus, pulled out their wands, and cast two different hexes. Snape was a girl for two months."

Adam laughed. "That is so cool! When I go to Hogwarts, I want friends like yours!"

Remus chuckled. "Friends like mine aren't too hard to come by. Many young boys these days have great senses of humor. It's the girls you have to watch out for. Like James's wife, Lily. She absolutely hated James since first year. Then they become somewhat friends in sixth year, started dating in seventh year, and now they're married and have a little boy named Harry."

Adam's eyes widened. "You mean their son is _the Harry Potter_?"

Remus grinned. "He sure is."

"But that makes her -" he pointed to Katrina. "_The Katrina Lupin!_ She's one of the Children Who Lived!"

"That she is," Isabella said as she handed Adam his potion. "Drink up, honey."

He sighed, but grabbed the potion and gulped it down fast, making a face as he handed the empty bottle back to her. "Yuck."

"Made you feel better, didn't it?" she asked and he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

Isabella looked at Remus. "Well?"

Her husband sighed. "I'll see if I can get the paperwork in motion. If everything goes well, he can come home with us tomorrow."

Isabella looked at Adam. "Does that sound good to you?"

The boy hesitated. "Will I finally have a home?"

Isabella smiled. "Let me tell you something, Adam. No matter where you live, _love _is what makes any place, whether it's a house, or a cardboard box, a home."

The boy smiled brightly at her before going back to coloring the picture of a Thestral. "Okay."

_**A/N: Thanks to Jessica682, EmilyLupin77, yvonna, midnightmoon321, and Bad Wolf Baybe for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to WishingOnAFallingStar17 for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to cookie-monster-is-my-bff, xoxoxoirelandxoxox, Uteeny, Dragonet-Dialga123, tainted-angel21, danceegirl92, and midnightmoon321, TheDoctorHarkness, WishingOnAFallingStar17, and Danielle89 for adding this story to their alerts. **_

_**The quote from the last chapter was Marni Olsen from You Again. Great movie, funny, even thought it's kinda predictable. I totally recommend you guys watch it.**_

_**No quote this chapter but there will be a quote challenge next chapter, promise!**_

_**~Izzy**_


	9. Falling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin and Katrina Lupin._

_Chapter Eight: Falling _

Isabella sighed and sat down in her office at St. Mungo's. She didn't know what was going on. She'd been feeling dizzy on and off all day and she felt like she was on the verge of just collapsing.

It had been two months since they had adopted Adam, and now he was official member of the Lupin family. He was a sweet little boy and he had really taken to all the members of their extended family. James was even teaching him how to fly. Peter had slowly, but surely, been allowed back around the group, although his betrayal was always in the back of everyone's minds. Things seemed to be settling back to normal. Sirius and Peter talked a lot more than when he had first come back, and James was starting to forgive his old friend.

"Izzy?" Lily asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked curiously, putting on a smile.

"Doctor's appointment," Lily answered. "Only a couple months left until the little Potter Princess arrives."

"Oh, so it's a girl?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You're awful at keeping secrets, Lily, besides James already told everyone it was a girl."

Lily sighed. "We are not the right people to keep secrets. We wanted to surprise you all."

Isabella stood and then groaned, placing her hands on her head before sitting back down. "Damn. The room is spinning again."

Lily seemed amused. "Is it?"

"S'not funny," Isabella muttered.

"Actually, you'd think it is, you did the last time."

"The last time?"

"Well, yeah, you did get dizzy the last time you were pregnant and you thought it was the funniest thing in the world."

"_I'm sorry, can you repeat that!_" Isabella shrieked.

**- X -**

_This is good, but not good at the same time, _Isabella mused thoughtfully as she waited for Remus to come home for the day. _Katrina's only six. Adam's only seven and still adjusting. They're birthday are both coming up in a few months, and now Remus and I are having another baby. How am I even going to tell him?_

She sighed and sat up when she heard a bang from the playroom. "Adam Noel and Katrina Lyric Lupin! If the two of you have busted a hole in the wall _again, _so help me I'll -" she cut herself off and took a deep breath before shouting. "Don't break anything else!"

Plopping back down, Isabella mused over way for her to announce to not only Remus, but all of the others that there was another Lupin joining the family. She was determined to make all the ways special - a different way for each person. She grinned as ideas began to form in her mind.

Like every other time, she was grateful for having fallen straight into this mess.

…

Isabella was just folding the message into the fortune cookie when Remus arrived home from work. He walked in and kissed her cheek as she waved her wand and made the cookie fold itself around the message and heat to the perfect temperature to be finished.

"Hope you're up for Chinese," Isabella said as he sat down at the dinner table. "Kids! Dinner!"

The pounding of feet sounded before Adam and Katrina appeared in the kitchen, hurrying to their chairs. Once the two kids were seated, Isabella forked some of the cuisine onto their plates. Both kids immediately dug in as she placed the fortune cookies next to their plates. She next filled Remus' plate and placed a fortune cookie down next to it, before preparing hers.

"No," she said when Remus reached automatically for the cookie. "Not until you eat your cuisine."

He pouted but began to eat the cuisine. "Fine."

When he finally was able to crack open his fortune cookie, he briefly glanced at the paper before shoving the cookie into his mouth - then promptly started choking, eyes widening as he grabbed the paper again and looked at it more closely.

_You will be a dad on 10/11/1985._

"You're pregnant?" he asked, grinning happily. "We're having another baby!"

"A baby?" Katrina said curiously.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yes, to all of the above," Isabella laughed.

Telling Remus was easy, he was her husband. It was the others she was going out of her way to surprise. They were still kinda peeved at her for the whole Peter thing, even if the group was back together again.

…

"I know you're mad I forgot your birthday," Isabella said to Sirius. "For the first year I've been back, but I was in a coma for three years, Sirius. Did you really expect me to remember?"

He didn't answer and she sighed in annoyance and shoved a wrapped package into his hands. "Anyway, here's the present. Happy belated birthday!"

She got up and walked into the kitchen, listen to Katrina mutter something to Adam about how her Uncle Sirius would be so excited to find out. Isabella busied herself with hand washing the dirty dishes and then she finally heard the sound of wrapping paper being torn apart and a box being opened before a shout.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE AGAIN!"

She laughed and shook her head, continuing to wash the dishes while Sirius had a mini party in the living room.

…

"Come on, James, it'll be fun!" Isabella said with a laugh as she forced the man toward the rollercoaster. "Besides, I won't tell you the secret unless you ride the rollercoaster!"

"No!" James yelled, fighting against her amazingly strong hold. "I AM NEVER RIDING ONE OF THOSE THINGS AGAIN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SECRET!"

Isabella pushed him into the cart just as the bars came down and her friend glared at her as the rollercoaster started to move. She watched it climb the hill before walking over to the worker who was in charge that day and smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, I was the one who called and asked if you could hook up a speaker to the hill of the coaster so I could make an important announcement to my friend."

He smiled and handed her the microphone. "Go ahead."

The rollercoaster had stalled at the top of the hill and the man walked over to the camera button waiting for the right time to hit the button.

"James!" Isabella said into the microphone and watched him look around in confusion. "You're about to get your picture taken!"

"Okay!" He yelled loudly.

"Say 'Isabella's pregnant!"

"ISABELLA'S PREGNANT!" he yelled. Then he paused as the camera flashed, taking in his stunned impression. "WAIT! YOU'RE WHAT!"

However, before she could say it again, the rollercoaster took off once more and his girlish screams echoed through the air.

…

"Lily, I know it's freezing outside but James and Remus refuse to go and there are things on the grocery list that we REALLY need," Isabella pleaded as she made dinner the night after surprising James. "I was glad you two could make it for dinner, but there are some things missing and dinner won't be complete without them!"

Lily sighed and heaved herself from the couch. "You owe. Sending a pregnant woman to the store when there are two perfectly lazy men upstairs watching the kids."

"I think you mean two perfectly kid-like men upstairs watching the kids, sometimes I feel like I'm raising three kids instead of two with the way Remus acts sometimes," Isabella snorted. "You'd think as a Professor he'd be more… I don't know, adult-ish."

"Right," Lily laughed as she waddled over to the fridge and grabbed the list. "I know how you feel about raising more than one kid. Especially being married to James Potter."

Isabella chuckled and went back to making the food as Lily scanned the grocery list. She read it again; just to be sure she was reading it right.

_Pickles_

_Ice Cream_

_Bananas_

_Pickles_

_Ice Cream_

_More Pickles_

_More Ice Cream_

_EVEN MORE PICKLES_

_Bananas_

_EVEN MORE ICE CREAM_

"Oh my Merlin, here we go again with the bloody cravings," Lily muttered.

_**A/N: Thanks to Jessica682, Bad Wolf Baybe, WishingOnAFallingStar17, EmilyLupin77, midnightmoon321, and VampyGirl16 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to VampyGirl16 for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to , Uteeny, SakuraDagger15, Ookami-no-Seirei, and Clumsy Clouds for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**Here's this chapter's QUOTE CHALLENGE! (Quite challenge will now be taking a new spin! Instead of quotes from movies and TV shows, I will now be quoting books! Let's see who can successfully answer these five new quotes!)**_

_**Quote 1: "He was sarcastic, difficult, and made jokes about everything. Actually, he was a lot like me. It was going to be a long six weeks."**_

_**Quote 2: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just defended Christian's honor. Isn't he a pain in the ass?"**_

"_**Yes, he is. But for the next six weeks, he's MY pain in the ass."**_

_**Quote 3: "You did NOT just say that. I have a feeling we're on the verge of hugging and coming up with cute nicknames for each other."**_

"_**I already have a nickname for you, but I'll get in trouble if I say it in class."**_

_**Quote 4: "I'd said it before and meant it: Alive or undead, the love of my life was a badass."**_

_**Quote 5: " Rose would have gotten herself arrested for treason the first time Tatiana asked her to do something."**_

_**Guess the characters saying the quotes and name of the book to get a preview of the next chapter!**_

_**~ Izzy**_


	10. Nobody's Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin, Katrina Lupin, and Adam Lupin._

_Chapter Nine: Nobody's Girl_

"NO!"

"Katrina Lyric Lupin, I am serious!"

"UNCLE SIRIUS IS SERIOUS!"

Isabella snorted and watched the argument with amusement.

"Katrina! Clean your room!"

"NO!"

"Katrina!"

"N. O. NO!"

"Remus, yelling at her will get you nowhere," Isabella sighed, noticing Adam poking his head out from his room. "I'll make sure she gets her room cleaned up later. You need to get to work before McGonagall or, Merlin forbid, Snape show up here wondering why you haven't arrived to teach your classes for the day."

Remus let out a soft sigh and nodded, coming over to kiss Isabella's cheek. "I'll see you tonight, love."

As he Apparated away, Isabella felt slightly bad for her husband. Katrina was quickly proving she was nobody's little girl. She was growing up fast, and in four short years, she would be gone for Hogwarts. Her father would have a conniption fit when she got her first boyfriend, and Merlin help him when she got married.

Shaking her head, Isabella ordered her daughter to clean her room and soon the sound of toys being put in the toy chest reached her ears. Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heel and headed downstairs, telling Adam to pick up his room as well as she passed by. He responded with a soft 'Yes, Mummy', and quickly began doing as he was told.

Her kids were not wild like most young couples she saw with kids, hers liked to behave; they liked to know they were making their parents proud.

However, one day, that pride would turn to heartbreak, and Isabella could feel the weight of what her daughter had ahead of her weighing heavily on her heart.

**- X -**

"You have to quit babying her, Remus, it's no wonder she doesn't want to listen to you anymore," Isabella said calmly.

"But she loves when I pay attention to her!"

"She's almost seven years old, love, and that's the age when being babied by Daddy stops looking cool, and starts embarrassing little girls."

"I am not embarrassing her!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Remus John Lupin, don't you argue with me."

He sighed and gave up, taking a long sip of his coffee. Even though she tried to seem amused, Remus knew that when Isabella started using middle names it was her polite way of saying 'Shut up before you end up sleeping on the couch tonight'.

It just wasn't fair! Katrina was his baby girl! If he wanted to baby her and embarrass her, that was his business. Of course, he could see reason in what she was saying, damn his logical side. He knew that Katrina was going into that stage where she wants to ignore her Daddy and act like his babying bothered her. But did it, really?

Isabella waved her hand in front of his face and scowled. "Remus? Remus! REMUS!"

He jumped. "What?"

"James and the boys are waiting for you and Adam. Remember what tonight is?"

Full bloody moon. Of course.

**- X -**

This was wrong. It was all wrong.

Isabella stared at the house down the street in terror as Aurors swarmed the house and the houses next to it. How could this be happening? It was 1991 yet! Something was going terribly wrong and now everything she knew about the future of her world was being proven wrong right before her eyes.

Lily walked up to her. "I managed to convince Harry and Katrina to stay in the house," the redhead said quietly. "I can't believe this is happening again already. I thought… you said it wasn't going to start picking up until Harry's first year, and then it would get worst at the end of the fifth and sixth…"

"I wonder if anything I know is even the same as it was meant to happen," Isabella muttered, clutching her coffee cup. "This isn't right, Lily. The Death Eaters should still be in hiding."

"I know, Izzy," Lily said softly. "This is… its crazy. We've already suffered so much, we deserve a few more years of peace."

"I doubt the Death Eaters care about what we deserve, Lily, we're muggle-borns, remember? The very thing they hate most."

"We've lost a lot - Marlene, Alice, Frank - this is happening all over again," Lily murmured quietly. "I wish James was here."

"I could really use Remus right now," Isabella said quietly, shivering slightly from the cool breeze. "I guess we're going to be questioned as well," she added dryly as an Auror approached.

He said a few quiet words and led the two women into Isabella's house to ask them some questions. Just before heading into her house, Isabella turned her head and glanced at the house down the street - the home of the Woods' - and stared at the Dark Mark that hung above it.

_**A/N: FINALLY UPDATING! :D **_

_**This is way shorter than I wanted it to be. -_-**_

_**Haha, I was so planning to update a ton during the break, but I had a major case or writer's black for the first week. It sucked. Big time. I'll try updating one or two more times before going back to school on the 3**__**rd**__**.**_

_**Thanks to Bad Wolf Baybe, EmilyLupin77, Jessica682, Kim O'Neill, midnightmoon321, and yay for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to Maddaz a Hatter, Follum4077, MelanaAllen1109, moony. padfoot. lover., and Violet Panda Lover for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to Uteeny, Maddaz a Hatter, MelanaAllen1109, moony. padfoot. lover., Woopa, shinigamigirl196, JohnnyDeppIsMine, Muffin Minded, and onecoolchris for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**Don't forget to like Isabella Lupin's face book page! And one bit of an announcement for that, EmilyLupin77, welcome as fellow admin to the page! We should try a quiz soon.**_

_**~ Izzy**_


	11. Traitor's Desperate Plea

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin, Katrina Lupin, and Adam Lupin._

_Chapter Ten: Traitor's Desperate Plea_

The next morning, Isabella owled her work to take the day off. Her boss was very sympathetic, telling her to take as many days needed to come to terms with deaths of her neighbors. It wasn't that - she'd come to terms the second she had see the Dark Mark of Alexia and Mark's house - it was what was going on now. She had no idea if Voldemort was back or if it was simply the work of some Death Eaters who are still sore about losing their leader. The latter seemed plausibly, and it sounded a hell of a lot better than the first.

"Isabella."

Her head shot up, brow furrowing as she gazed at the woman in front of her. The woman had long blonde hair and sparkling bright green eyes. She looked… sad, but Isabella was having a hard time placing where she'd seen the woman before.

"Perhaps you don't recognize me," the woman continued. "But I went to school with you."

Then it clicked.

Isabella snatched up her wand and pointed it at the woman. "You - you're the one who -"

The woman stopped and stared at the wand as if amused. "Please, you won't curse me, Lupin. You know you won't. You're too curious about why I'm here."

"I don't give a damn why you're here, Amaryllis," Isabella hissed. "I don't help traitors. So whatever you want you can just shove it -"

"You helped Peter."

"Peter was my friend, something you never were."

"Yes, Isabella, we were friends."

"No, Amaryllis, we were classmates, we were project partners - we were never friends, you made sure of that."

"If this is about my idiot brother, Walden -"

"No, this isn't about Macnair," Isabella snarled. "Although Merlin knows if it was I'd have no problem hexing you. How that snake avoided Azkaban this time around amazes me. It has to do with the fact that when the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade, you were the one who had told them I'd be going there. You were the only one who knew I wasn't spending the day working on school work. You nearly got both me and Lily killed!"

"It was a mistake," Amaryllis said sincerely. "One I never made again. One I never will make again."

"Get out of my house."

"Isabella, please," Amaryllis pleaded, tears beginning to gather in the corner of her eyes. "Please."

Isabella hesitated, and then slowly lowered her wand, eyes still trained on Amaryllis warily. "I don't trust you, Amaryllis Macnair, although I suppose it couldn't hurt to hear you out."

"Thank you."

The gratefulness in Amaryllis' voice made Isabella's heart wrench. Something was bothering the woman, and Isabella knew that whatever it was could be something involving the attack on the Woods family the night before.

**- X -**

Amaryllis wiped tears from her eyes as Isabella sat frozen in shock. The story Amaryllis had told, which was too heart jerking to be untrue, had made her feel extremely sympathetic.

"Oh, Ammy," Isabella said softly. "I didn't know."

Amaryllis sniffled. "No one did. Walden didn't even know until I hexed him the day after when he came to visit me. Those - those monsters he considers friends killed my baby, Isabella, and I want to help you take them down. It's what they deserve."

"There's no proof -"

"No but the Death Eaters know how to cast the Dark Mark, Isabella," Amaryllis said seriously. "I know. My brother would never let me forget it. He was angry I refused to join them. I simply didn't believe in the cause."

"Hence why you weren't placed in Slytherin," Isabella added. "You didn't have the cold ambition in you."

"No, I guess I didn't, much to Walden's disappointment."

"I'm not sure if I can really do much to help, the boys don't like you," Isabella said softly. "And Lily, the kind, forgiving soul, holds a grudge against people who nearly get her killed."

"She didn't hold a grudge against Peter."

"Peter was her friend, remember? Well, kinda."

"I can risk it."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Amaryllis Macnair, traitor galore, would show up on my doorstep with a desperate plea."

"Even traitor's have to have someone they can go to."

_**A/N: Thanks to Bad Wolf Baybe, Jessica682, and EmilyLupin77 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to juli 8D 1819, xBlackxOokamix, and G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to Uteeny, xBlackxOokamix, and Skylr for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**It's short, but hopefully the preview at the end will make up for it. Somewhat. And for all of those I worried, the family killed were the Wood family as in Oliver Wood, but Woods as in a family I made up. :P**_

_**Now, there will be no quote challenge this chapter, BUT I have include a preview of a future Fred Weasley/OC story.**_

_**And here it is!**_

_**Preview:**_

She heard his laughter, that wonderful sound that always made her feel that everything was going to be okay, and then everything had to go to hell.

She saw the spell shoot over her head and turned, ready to shout a warning, but then realized that her warning would come too late. Percy had already scrambled away from the falling rubble but Fred stood there, staring at the rocks as they fell on him as if he were dumbstruck, that smile still on his face from the joke he was ragging Percy about only moments before.

"Fred!" she shouted, sprinting toward him.

Her body hit his, throwing them both back as another spell hit the ceiling above them causing an explosion that rocked the small corridor and would change their lives forever.

**- X -**

A week.

Fred had been unconscious for an entire week already and now she had received word that he had finally woken up.

She rushed down the halls of St. Mungo's to his room, only to be stopped outside the door by a nervous George.

"Madelyn, wait -"

"No," she cut him off. "Whatever you have to tell me can wait until after I've seen Fred."

She ducked under his arm and opened the door, surprised to see that only Ron and Ginny currently occupied the room. The rest of the family must have finally convinced Mrs. Weasley to go and eat something decent. With a bright smile, she rushed over and kisses his cheek happily.

"Fred! Thank Merlin you're alright!"

He blinked and looked at her curiously.

She couldn't have known her world would come crashing down around her in mere seconds and because of three simple words. So simple, in fact, that she never thought she'd hear them.

"Who are you?"

_**End Preview.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**~Izzy**_


	12. Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin, Katrina Lupin, and Adam Lupin._

_Chapter Eleven: Unexpected_

Isabella spent the next three days sneaking away from the home and leaving the kids with Lily to meet with Amaryllis to plan a raid on a suspected Death Eater hotspot. Yes, it was dangerous for her to do so, being pregnant and all, but she wasn't quite ready to share Amaryllis's approach with the others. Sirius and James were both the 'hex now and ask questions later' types, and she couldn't risk them hexing Amaryllis into a coma. Even Remus, who was the most reasonable besides her, would likely not stop them, as much as she hated to admit that. He did have a tad bit of a ruthless side to him when it came to people who had threatened or once threatened his friends or family. And Peter, well, he was not Amaryllis's biggest fan either.

_Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and then I realize it can't possibly be because it's too far-fetched to be a dream. _Isabella snorted at the thought and walked down the halls of the empty St. Mungo's. She had taken the night shift that week, just to get out of the house. Remus was growing antsy with the approaching full moon and both he and Adam were in foul moods. So they were having a bit of boy bonding time while Isabella and Katrina stayed the weekend with Lily, James, Harry, and baby Potter, who was due to be born soon.

It was all quiet, and Isabella was relishing the silen-

"I HATE YOU, JAMES POTTER!"

So much for silence.

"I know, Lily," James responded calmly as Isabella rounded the corner.

"A month early, Lils?" Isabella chuckled, earning a glare. "Maryanne! Can you get Mrs. Potter to her room? Now? And contact her Healer, Healer Roth."

Aspen Marie Potter was born on April 6th of 1985, a month early but perfectly healthy. She had a small tuft of her mother's fiery red hair and the same emerald green eyes as both her mother and older brother, Harry. James was thrilled that their daughter was the spitting image of her mother but was also hit with the horrified thought of the boys that would flock to her at school - a thought provided by Isabella herself.

"I mean, you were hooked on Lils since your first year, I'm sure it'll be the same for Aspen and whoever she marries," Isabella had teased with a smirk.

"No, no, no!' James shouted, tugging on his hair in a panic. "That will not happen! She's being home schooled!"

"No, she isn't!" Lily snapped, holding baby Aspen close. "She's going to Hogwarts, just like we did, and just like Harry, Katrina, and Adam will."

"But Lily!"

"NO BUTS!"

_Yeah, just a peaceful night at St. Mungo's_, Isabella thought with a smile.

**- X -**

"Ready to go, Ammy?"

"Ready, Izzy."

"I left my girl with Lily and told her I was going out with a co-worker," Isabella said as she and Amaryllis trekked through the dense woods of the Forest of Dean. "She believed me, but I told her it'd be a couple hours at least, no more than five, though. With Remus and Adam still at home recovering from the full moon last night, it was a good excuse to get away. Lily's such a peach, too. Agreeing to watch Katrina even when she has Harry and Aspen to look after today."

"Sounds like the Lily I remember," Amaryllis said softly.

"Hey, after this, we'll be able to part friends and eventually I'll tell the others I'm talking to you again -" Isabella paused as voices reached her ears. "Quiet."

Focusing, Isabella morphed into her Animagus form and slowly crept forward. Amaryllis had enough sense to stay where she was hiding under a large rock that jutted out of the side of the hill. She knew that only Isabella would be able to go forward and spy on them without making any noise.

"So it's confirmed?" a voice asked and she recognized it as Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Lucius," replied Yaxley, Mulciber, and Rodolphus.

"Then it's settled," Lucius said softly. "Tonight we eliminate the Potters."

"I hear Isabella and her daughter are staying with them," Mulciber said with a grin.

Lucius gave a cold smile. "That is a bonus."

Isabella staggered back. She had expected to learn important information while spying on the Death Eaters, but that piece of information had been unexpected.

_**A/N: Thanks to Jessica682, Bad Wolf Baybe, EmilyLupin77, and WishingOnAFallingStar17 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to Chicagoman58312, Morbid Naneko, Defodio, and Cathie Cathie for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to Defodio and Cathie Cathie for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**So I HAVE been working on the Fred/OC story, and it looks like I might write out the entire thing before I post it, because I really want to finish Finally Falling before I post a new story, especially with all my others falling behind. So, it is now official that my other stories will be HIATUS until Finally Falling is completed (UNLESS I SOMEHOW MANAGE TO FINISH A CHAPTER FOR ANY OF THEM), which will hopefully be before summer starts, if not a little after. This story will be LONG, as in more than the 37 chapters of its predecessor, so… who knows how that will work. Anyway, I should finish rambling now.**_

_**P.S. Isabella Lupin now has a face book page! You guys should go like! Lily and I need a new admin friend, too, so one of ya'll should totally apply for the job.**_

_**~ Izzy**_


	13. Love Came Looking

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin, Katrina Lupin, and Adam Lupin._

_Chapter Twelve: Love Came Looking_

_Tonight we eliminate the Potters._

Lily looked at Isabella, horrified as she clutched Aspen closer. Isabella had parted ways with Amaryllis as soon as they were out of the forest, ordering the other girl to go home and not leave her house until the next day before she headed to Lily and James's to tell them what she had heard.

"I had just wanted to go out for a run as Nyte while I still could," Isabella explained to a frowning James Potter. "I had no idea they were there until I almost stumbled into the middle of them."

Remus stared at her, obviously not buying the lie that was clearly there. "We're going to have to get you guys somewhere safe," he said, letting it go and turning his attention to Lily and James. "What about Sirius new place? He's kind of out in the country more now, since he wanted more room to roam around when we have to go for the full moon. I doubt they know where it is."

"I don't even know where it is," Isabella said. "It's in the middle of the bloody woods."

"I'm sure he bought just so you can't bug him," James teased.

Teasing and joking seemed to be a normal way to diffuse the tension whenever someone's trying to kill you. It was nice to always have a fallback plan.

Sirius had no problem letting his best mate and his family staying with him and his girlfriend in the small house in the woods, especially once he heard the reason why they needed to stay there. He did express concern for Isabella and Remus, but the two claimed that they would go and stay in the home Remus's mother had left to him a few months before when she had died. They had planned to use that as more of a place to spend their summers as the house Remus had grown up in was next to a lake and was the only residence there.

There, they would be safe.

**- X -**

Or so they had thought.

Isabella watched the burning house with tears falling. They had only just made it out before the entire house had gone up in flames.

Katrina and Adam stared at the house in horror as it burned. They were so young and they had experienced too much loss in their lives already, it wasn't fair to them for this to keep happening, but sometimes life wasn't fair, and it was a lesson they were learning very quickly in their lives.

"Now what?" Remus asked softly. "We can't go back to Godric's Hollow."

"I guess we have to go to either Sirius, or Grimmauld Place. As the last living Black who's not in jail, and because Narcissa didn't want it, Number 12 was left to Sirius." Isabella suggested softly. "Of course, we're going to have to do something about his mother's portrait."

Remus grimaced. "Bloody hell. Even in death that woman is a pain in the ass."

Isabella could only smile.

The four of them did end up staying with Sirius instead of at Grimmauld Place. The first night they tried to stay in Grimmauld, Sirius' mum gave Karina nightmares, so the Lupin family moved into the now very cramped house in the woods.

Isabella was amazed that Sirius's girlfriend was so okay with having all of them there. He had really gotten lucky when he found her. Love had come looking for him, and it looked like it was there to stay.

_**A/N: Thanks to EmilyLupin77, Bad Wolf Baybe, Jessica682, MoonyPadfootProngs14, and brooke13243546 for reviewing the last chapter. In addition, yes MoonyPadfootProngs14, Dean Thomas will still exist. WOLF WOULD KILL ME IF HE DIDN'T! *Ahem* Thanks to valleydew, starchickisagoddess, Goaliebaby, MoonyPadfootProngs14, brooke13243546, apr1998, and taytayfanatical for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to valleydew, starchickisagoddess, brooke13243546, blslynchburg, golden - priestess, and apr1998 for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**Sorry its so short, guys. And sorry I haven't updated in a long time you guys. Senior year and all, plus clubs after school every Friday, and add trying to hang out with friends in that and things get bit sticky. I'll try and update once more before Spring Breaks ends, but if not, updates will be few until I graduate and get out of school on June 6 and then they should be good until I go off for college in August.**_

_**Also, if anyone if a Hunger Games fan, check out my new story, Let The Games Begin.**_

_**And since a few of your messaged asking how old Katrina and Adam and Harry were, I had to look it up. **_

_**Katrina: Is currently 6 almost 7.**_

_**Adam is: 7 turns 8 a couple months.**_

_**Harry is: 5 almost 6.**_

_**~ Izzy**_


	14. Sickness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Isabella Byrom/Lupin, Katrina Lupin, and Adam Lupin._

_Chapter Thirteen: Sickness_

"Well, it's a nasty bruise," Isabella said calmly as she examined the woman's beat up face. "This man who attacked you, he was just waiting in your house when you got home? You don't know who he is?"

The young woman shook her head, eyes filled with tears. "No. I - I managed to get him in the leg with a kitchen knife, though. But I don't know how much help that will be to the Aurors."

Isabella smiled. "My husband's best friends are Aurors, trust me, the fact he's injured will help them find him. Especially if he were to come here for it, we'd find him easily."

The woman gave a watery smile. "Thank you, Healer Lupin."

"Well," Isabella pulled back and reached into the medicine cabinet for a pain potion. "This will help dull the pain, but the bruises that the spell didn't remove should be gone in just a couple of days."

"HEALER LUPIN! WE NEED YOU IN HERE!"

"What's going on?" the woman asked fearfully. "H-he's not here, is he?

"No, sweetheart, he's not here," Isabella reassured. "Look, you go ahead and leave and I'll go help the other Healers with whatever problem they have. If that man comes back to your house, leave and go stay with some friends. Actually, just go stay at a friend's for tonight and have them go home with you tomorrow to make sure he's gone."

The woman nodded and followed Isabella from the room.

"Iz, get that woman back in the room!" Healer Ross snapped and Isabella realized he was wearing one of the hazard suits. "We have a large group of patients with a highly contagious disease of some kind. Get your suit on!"

Isabella quickly pushed the woman back into the room and went over to her cupboard to pull out the protective hazard suit and slipped it on. "Stay here, ma'am."

Isabella rushed out and over to one of the unattended patients who was lying on one of the rolling beds. The little girl on the bed was as pale as a sheet, and hand blood coming from the corner of her mouth. The little girl's eyes were glassed over and she was staring straight up.

"We've lost this one," Isabella said softly and pulled the sheet to cover the girl's body. "What's going on here? What could be doing this?"

A young five year old boy nearby leaned over the side of his bed as he was racked with a coughing fit. Isabella hurried over to him and gently patted him on the back. The boy pulled back and his hand was covered in blood. He let out a frightened noise and wiped the blood off on the bed.

"You'll be okay, honey," Isabella said reassuringly. "Where's your Mummy and Daddy? Are they here with you?"

He shook his head. "No," he rasped. "I don't have a Mummy or Daddy."

Isabella looked at him curiously. "Who do you live with?"

"I live in the home."

"Oh," Isabella said quietly. "Are any of the other children from the home sick like you?"

He shook his head. "I snuck out and went to Greg Park. That's where I got sick."

Isabella looked at a patient in the nearby bed. "Where you in Greg Park today?"

The woman nodded weakly.

"There's the connection," Hill said as she appeared at Isabella's side in her hazard suit. "Everyone one of them went to Greg Park."

"Lilah, I have to write Remus - he takes the kids there every day!" Isabella begged.

"Isabella, you know that's against protocol. We can't put your family ahead of anyone else who may go into that park, you know that."

"But Lilah, those kids and Remus are my life," Isabella pleaded. "Please, let me warn them."

Lilah stared at her for a few minutes before sighing and nodding her consent. "Alright, but no one leaves this hospital until these people are all healed. No Healers leave until after this is over and they have been sterilized."

**- X -**

"Something's up at St. Mungo's," James Potter announced when he and Sirius arrived home later that night. "They've gone into complete lockdown. No one goes in, unless deathly ill, and no one comes out, healed or not."

"There's a bunch of people who got sick," Remus said from where he was pacing. "Highly contagious. Isabella said the Healers had to pull out the hazard suits Lilah got when she went to show some of the interns how Muggle hospitals work."

"The hazard suits? What on Earth did those people catch?" Sirius asked.

"Izzy wrote you? That's against protocol!" James squawked.

"Look, they all got sick at Greg Park, I take the kids there every day, James, and she didn't want them to catch whatever this is."

"Still -"

"James, shut up!"

"Ow! Lily, Sirius hit me!"

"Oof!" Sirius grunted as he hit the floor. "LILY! JAMES TACKLED ME!"

"BEHAVE OR I'LL GROUND THE BOTH OF YOU!" Lily snarled from somewhere upstairs.

"Guys, enough," Remus said tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face. "Izzy's pregnant; I can't believe Lilah's keeping her there. What if she gets sick?"

"She's wearing the suit, Remus," James said calmly.

"She'll be fine, Remus," Sirius's girlfriend, Savannah said as she entered the room with a try of tea. "Drink some tea, all of you. Calm your nerves."

"I can't help but worry," Remus said as he sat down and reached for a cup of tea. "I just hope she's helping those people."

**- X -**

"Good," Isabella beamed at five year old Samual. "You're finally improving. I think we can get you to your own room now."

They were on day five of the lockdown, and most of the people had either died or finally recovered from whatever was plaguing them. They still didn't know what had made all those people sick, but Isabella was relieved that almost more than have of them had survived, including the five year old orphaned boy from the home. The Healers had been permitted to ditch the suit's the day before after every patient and the entire hospital had been sterilized and the Healers as well.

"When can I go back to the home?" Sam asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, maybe." Isabella said as she looked at his information on her clipboard. "Do you like the home?"

"It's okay, when Mr. and Mrs. Hart aren't bullying us."

"Bullying you how?" Isabella asked distractedly as she jotted things about his progress down.

"Sometimes they drag us all into the bathroom and hold our heads under the water, saying we're bad and need to be purified."

Isabella's clipboard clattered to the floor.

_**A/N: Thanks to EmilyLupin77, Bad Wolf Baybe, brooke13243546, Jessica682, Ela Black, xbamdos, Hellfire Putten Ninja, and LogicOfFire for reviewing the last chapter. And LogicOfFire, I'm glad you enjoy this story so much, especially since you don't read uncompleted stories! Thanks to Katie Racki, I'm fluent in Google translate, Ela Black, DietCokeIsMyLife, xbamdos, Hellfire Putten Ninja, SummerMidnightMoon, unicornsandpixiedust, and CherryBlossomTrinity for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to water-iris-hetalia, Miss ShadowScar, Ela Black, DietCokeIsMyLife, MyraValhallah, xbamdos, Hellfire Putten Ninja, Genvieve Emyrs 52, ., shusumi12, Breeze the she-wolf, and LogicOfFire for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**School is over after Thursday! I graduate Friday night and then its smooth sailing till college in August! Be prepare to be swamped with updates on this and other stories, guys. X3**_

_**I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

_**~ Izzy**_


	15. A Note and A Preview

**A/N**

**Hello all readers of Falling/Finally Falling! This is author, Ashflight/Isabella Lupin Nyte here with some news regarding these stories. After months of no updates on the sequel, and numerous rereading of both stories, I have come to the decision to REWRITE these two stories. I have read them again over and over so many times and there are so many things I would like to fix/change. One of which will be Isabella's name.. It will no longer be Isabella. And the title of the new fic will be titled Rewriting The Pages. Now as for what Isabella's new name will be, you'll just have to wait to find out! BUT! I will provide you with a small preview from what I have already written, so enjoy!**

**PREVIEW**

_Screaming. _

I was so confused right now. Why on earth was I hearing screaming? Oh, what a horrible, desperate sound it was. It was breaking my heart as the scream echoed in my head again and again. Why couldn't I wake up? What was wrong? The scream, it was driving me crazy. It had to stop. I had to stop whoever was screaming like that. My blood was turning to ice as it kept happening. Why was someone screaming? Stop, please stop. It did, but it was replaced by sobbing, and a voice pleading. The words sounded jumbled, I couldn't quite make them out. But the laugh. Someone was laughing at whoever was begging.

"Oi, wake up!"

I jerked awake.

"Bout time you woke up!" a boy with shaggy black hair grinned, his stormy gray eyes amused. "You were muttering about screaming for some reason. Having another Lily/James nightmare?"

I stared. "A what?"

The boy snorted. "Oh, very funny. Acting like you don't know."

"Don't know what?" I repeated stupidly.

"Are you serious?" a voice squeaked.

Glancing to the side I caught sight of a slightly overweight boy with mousy brown hair who was eying me like I was crazy. His eyes bore right into me and I frowned.

"No, I am!" the first boy said with a laugh.

"Sirius!" groaned a boy with his nose buried in a book. "That joke is really getting old. We're third years now, we have to be a little more mature now."

"Come on, Remus, you know its funny," Sirius said. "Right, Peter?"

"Yeah," said the mousy boy.

Remus lowered his book, rolling his blue eyes. "Its really not."

_Sirius. _

I blinked.

_Remus._

No way.

_Peter._

I had obviously be reading and watching too much Harry Potter lately.

"Hey guys!" a boy with messy black hair had opened the door to the compartment, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. "You have got to see what I did to Snivellus."

"What'd ya do, James?" Peter asked curiously.

_Snivellus?_

_**JAMES? JAMES FREAKING POTTER!?**_

Things have officially gotten weird, but hey, anyone has to admit that this is a pretty cool dream. What Harry Potter fan can say they dreamed that they met the Marauders when said Marauders were back in their Hogwarts days? Not many, that's for sure.


End file.
